I'm Yours
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: 10 Song Drabbles Challenge - Big Time Rush. Rules inside. Kames.


10 Song Drabbles - Big Time Rush.

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Kendall & James!

**1. Naturally - Selena Gomez**

**James' POV.**

I was resting on Kendall's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was such a peaceful sound to listen to. It was beautiful. Kendall was beautiful.

It was the best feeling, knowing that Kendall was there for me, no matter what. He was amazing. I loved him so much.

And I know he loved me, too. Our love was so natural. It was like thunder and lighting. We just went together. We were unstoppable. We were in love. The love came naturally.

**2. Taken - One Direction**

**James' POV.**

It was like this every time. Every single time. I was always the one who was serious in the relationship. It was never Kendall. We were in love, but I was the one who got hurt in the end.

I would try to move on every time. But whenever I found someone else, that's when he would want me back. And I would go back to him. Because I had never gotten over him. It was always Kendall.

Then he would hurt me again. Just like every other time. And we would drift away, and not talk. It was the same thing over and over. I don't think I could ever move on form him.

It was always Kendall.

**3. Arms - Christina Perri**

**Kendall's POV.**

"I love you." I tell him. It was such an easy thing to say. It just rolled off my tongue like any other thing I would say. But it's completely true. I am in love with him.

Whenever we are together, everything bad that has happened just goes away. When he puts his arms around me, there is noting wrong in the world.

When we're cuddled together closely, sleeping, and his arms are around me, there is no greater feeling in the world.

It can be hard sometimes, though. There are always rough patches and bumps in the road. But we always find our way back to each other. It is because we are in love.

"I love you." James replies. His arms wrapped tightly around me.

**4. Our Song - Taylor Swift**

**James' POV.**

We were driving back to the crib. I was riding shotgun and staring at him. He was so happy. He had one hand on the steering wheel, and the other was holding my hand.

I turned the radio down and he asked, "Is everything alright, babe?"

"Of course." I replied, "I think we should have a song."

And then he began to sing to me. He sang to me about all the things we do for eachother. All the things we do to see each other. All the things we do to love each other.

It was a short, goofy little song, but it made me happy.

As we got home, and we walked in the door I asked, "Sing it again, for me?"

**5. Who's That Boy (feat. Dev) - Demi Lovato**

**Kendall's POV.**

It was just another boring high school dance. Logan forced me to go. He didn't want me to be sitting home alone all night. I was fine with that, but apparently he wasn't.

I was walking over to the punch bowl to get a drink, when I noticed him.

He was gorgeous. He didn't go to my school. I had no idea who he was. But I wanted him.

I saw him catch me staring, and he starting to walk over. Oh crap. What was I going to say? My palms got sweaty. I was going to make a fool out of myself.

"Hi." He said. "My names James. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said nervously. Who was this boy?

**6. Gives You Hell - The All-American Rejects**

**Kendall's POV.**

James and I had broken up, again. Only this time, it was the last time. There was no way I was getting back together with him. After he cheated on me… There was no way. I was pissed at him.

I do miss him, a lot. But honestly if you're going to cheat on me, don't even bother apologizing.

I hope every time he sees me, he's put through hell. I hope every time he sees me with another guy he's put through hell.

And if some other poor guy gets caught up in his web of lies… Then he's a fool. They both are.

I hope he gets put through hell.

**7. Take You (Acoustic Version) - Justin Bieber**

**James' POV.**

This was about the hundredth time this week Kendall had got us alone together. He would not stop pursuing me.

He was telling me about all the ways we would be great together. All the things he would do for me.

Kendall had a reputation though. He was known as a player. I didn't know how it would end if I went out with him.

But he was just so tempting. I wanted him. His pursuits were working. I wanted him to take me everywhere. I wanted him to take me every way.

He was just too good not to let in.

"Okay." I said.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. That was fast.

**8. My First Kiss (feat. Ke$ha) - 3OH!3**

**Kendall's POV.**

James leaned over and kissed me before going on his daily run. Every time he kissed me, it brought me back to our first kiss.

It was very sloppy and intense. It was deep and romantic. It was sexy and fun. It was perfect.

That kiss, of course, led to a lot more. But his kisses were like whiskey, they were intoxicating. I could get drunk off of them. I could never get enough of them. I could never get enough of him.

Our first kiss was something that I will never forget. It was one of the best kisses I've ever had. James was the best.

**9. Love Me Love Me - Big Time Rush**

**James' POV.**

All I ever wanted was for Kendall to want me. I had thrown myself at him every way that I could, but he was oblivious to it. It was that or he was just ignoring me.

I just wanted him to love me. How could he tell me 'no.' Just look at me, I'm gorgeous.

I just wanted to lose control with him. I wanted to have everything I ever wanted in a guy, and that is Kendall Knight.

I walked up to him and kissed him. I was sick of playing around. I was ready to go.

**10. I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

**James' POV.**

"Kendall?" I asked, while we were snuggled closely on the couch, watching a movie.

I wanted to tell him how I felt. I didn't think 'I love you' was good enough. I didn't think that could cover how deeply I felt for him. It was so much more than love.

I was so sure of how I felt. It wasn't complicated at all. I just wanted to stay right by his side forever.

I was trying to think of the right words to say. And then two came to mind. Two words that summed everything up perfectly.

"I'm yours." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Forever." I added.


End file.
